gtafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Stations de radio dans GTA V
Cette page recense les stations de radio présentes dans ''Grand Theft Auto V. West Coast Classics thumb DJ: DJ Pooh. Cette radio diffuse du West Coast Rap des années 80 et 90. Bande-son: *2Pac - Ambitionz Az a Ridah (1996) *N.W.A - Appetite for Destruction (1991) *N.W.A - Gangsta Gangsta (1988) *Kurupt (feat. Tray Dee & Slip Capone) - C Walk (1998) *DJ Quik - Dollaz & Sense (1995) *Snoop Dogg - Gin and Juice (1993) *King Tee (feat. Ice Cube & Breeze) - Played Like a Piano (1990) *Geto Boys - Mind Playing Tricks on Me (1991) *Mack 10 (feat. Tha Dogg Pound) - Nothin' But the Cavi Hit (1996) *Too Short - So You Want to Be a Gangster (1992) *Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg) - Still D.R.E (1999) *Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg, Kurupt & Nate Dogg) - The Next Episode (1999) *MC Eiht - Streiht Up Menace (1993) *Tha Dogg Pound (feat. Snoop Dogg) - What Would You Do (1994) *Kausion - What You Wanna Do (1995) *Ice Cube - You Know How We Do It (1993) *Compton's Most Wanted - Late Nite Hype (1990) '''Exclusif aux versions Xbox One, PS4 et PC' *Bone Thugs-N-Harmony - 1st Of Tha Month *C-Po - Ballad Of A Menace *E-40 - Captain Save a Hoe *Eazy-E - No More ?'s *Jayo Felony - Sherm Stick III *Luniz - I Got 5 On It *South Central Cartel - Servin' 'Em Heat *Spice1 feat. MC Eiht - The Murda Show *The Conscious Daughters - We Roll Deep *The Lady of Rage - Afro Puffs *Warren G - This DJ *Westside Connection - Bow Down Radio Los Santos thumb DJ: Big Boy. Cette radio diffuse du Hip-Hop contemporain. Bande-son: *100s - Life of a Mack (2013) *A$AP Rocky - R-Cali (2013) *Ab-Soul ft. Kendrick Lamar - Illuminate (2012) *The Team - Slow Down (2012) *Freddie Gibbs - Still Livin (2012) *Future - How It Was (2013) *Game ft. 2 Chainz and Rick Ross - Ali Bomaye (2012) *Gucci Mane ft. Ciara - Too Hood (2011) *Jay Rock ft. Kendrick Lamar - Hood Gone Love It (2011) *Kendrick Lamar - A.D.H.D (2011) *PROBLEM ft. Glasses Malone - Say That Then (2013) *YG - I'm A Real 1 (2013) *Gangrene - Bassheads (2013) *Marion Band$ ft. Nipsey Hussle - Hold Up (2013) *BJ The Chicago Kid ft Freddie Gibbs and PROBLEM - Smoke and Ride (2013) Exclusif aux versions Xbox One, PS4 et PC *Ab-Soul feat. ScHoolboy Q - Hunnid Stax *Ace Hood feat. Future, Rick Ross - Bugatti *A$AP Ferg - Work *Chuck Inglish feat. Mac Miller, Ab-Soul - CameThru/Easily *Danny Brown feat. A$AP Rocky, Zelooperz - Kush Coma *Danny Brown & Action Bronson - Bad News *Freddi Gibbs & Mike Dean - Sellin' Dope *G-Side - Relaxin *Kendrick Lamar - Swimming Pools (Drank) *Problem, IamSu feat. Bad Lucc, Sage The Gemini - Do It Big *Schoolboy Q, Kendrick Lamar - Collard Greens *Skeme - Millions *Travi$ Scott feat. T.I., 2 Chainz - Upper Echelon *Trouble - Everday *Young Scooter feat. Gucci Mane - Work *Young Scooter feat. Trinidad James - I Can't Wait Los Santos Rock Radio thumb DJ: Kenny Loggins. Cette radio diffuse du Rock Classique. Bande-son: *The Small Faces - Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake (1968) *Queen - Radio Ga Ga (1984) *Foreigner - Dirty White Boy (1979) *Gerry Rafferty - Baker Street (1978) *The Cult - Rain (1985) *Steve Miller Band - Rock'N Me (1976) *The Alan Parsons Project - I Wouldn't Want To Be Like You (1977) *Elton John - Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting (1973) *Greg Kihn Band - The Breakup Song (They Don't Write 'Em) (1981) *Simple Minds - All the Things She Said (1985) *Julian Lennon - Too Late for Goodbyes (1984) *The Doobie Brothers - What a Fool Believes (1978) *Billy Squier - Lonely Is the Night (1981) *Bob Seger and The Silver Bullet Band - Hollywood Nights (1978) *Bob Seger and The Silver Bullet Band - Night Moves (1976) *Phil Collins - I Don't Care Anymore (1982) *Chicago - If You Leave Me Now (1976) *Def Leppard - Photograph (1983) *Steve Winwood - Higher Love (1986) *Stevie Nicks - I Can't Wait (1985) *Don Johnson - Heartbeat (1986) *Robert Plant - Big Log (1983) *Kenny Loggins - I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man) (1984) Exclusif aux versions Xbox One, PS4 et PC *Alannah Miles - Black Velvet *Belinda Carlisle - Circle In The Sand *Boston - Peace of Mind *Broken English - Comin' On Strong *Creedance Clearwater Revival - Fortunate Son *Harry Chaplin - Cats In The Cradle *Humble Pie - 30 Days In The Hole *Kansas - Carry On My Wayward Son *Kenny Loggins - Danger Zone *Mountain - Mississippi Queen *Pat Benetar - Shadows Of The Night *Starship - We Built This City *Survivor - Burning Heart *Yes - Roundabout *ZZ Top - Gimme All Your Lovin' Non Stop Pop FM thumb DJ: Cara Delevingne. Cette radio diffuse de la Pop, de la Dance et du R'n'B. Bande-son: *Corona - The Rythm of the Night (1994) *Modjo - Lady (Hear me tonight) (2001) *Britney Spears - Gimme more (2007) *Rihanna - Only Girl (in the World) (2010) *Stardust - Music Sounds Better with You (1998) *Jane Child - Don't Wanna Fall in Love (1989) *Robyn ft. Kleerup - With Every Heartbeat (2006) *Kelly Rowland - Work (Freemasons remix) (2008) *Pet Shop Boys - West End Girls (1984) *All Saints - Pure Shores (2000) *Mis-Teeq - Scandalous (2003) *Amerie - 1 thing (2005) *Fergie ft. Ludacris - Glamorous (2007) *Hall and Oates - Adult Education (1981) *N-Joi - Anthem (1990) *Wham! - Everything She Wants (1984) Exclusif aux versions Xbox One, PS4 et PC *Backstreet Boys - I Want It That Way (1999) *Bobby Brown - On Our Own (1989) *Bronski Beat - Smalltown Boy (1984) *Cassie - Me & U (2006) *Dirty Vegas - Days Go By (2001) *Gorillaz feat. De La Soul - Feel Good Inc. (2005) *INXS - New Sensation (1988) *Jamiroquai - Alright (1996) *Lady Gaga - Applause (2013) *Living In A Box - Living In A Box (1987) *Lorde - Tennis Court (2013) *M83 - Midnight City (2011) *Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera - Moves Like Jagger (2011) *M.I.A. - Bad Girls (2012) *Mike Posner - Cooler Than Me (Single Mix) (2010) *Moloko - The Time Is Now (2000) *Morcheeba - Tape Loop (1996) *Naked Eyes - Promises, Promises (1983) *Real Life - Send Me an Angel (1983) *Robbie Williams & Kylie Minogue - Kids (2000) *Simply Red - Something Got Me Started (Hurley's House Mix) (1991) *Sly Fox - Let's Go All the Way (1985) *Sneaker Pimps - 6 Underground (1996) *Taylor Dayne - Tell It to My Heart (1987) *The Black Eyed Peas - Meet Me Halfway (2009) *The Blow Monkeys feat Kim Mazelle - Wait (1989) Lowdown FM thumb DJ: Mama G (Pam Grier). Cette radio diffuse de la Soul. Bande-son: *Marlena Shaw - California Soul (1969) *Smokey Robinson - Cruisin' (1979) *B.T. Express - Do It ('Til You're Satisfied) (1974) *Aaron Neville - Hercules (1973) *War - The Cisco Kid (1973) *The Five Stairsteps - O-o-h Child (1970) *The Delfonics - Ready or Not Here I Come (Can't Hide from Love) (1968) *The Trammps - Rubber Band (1972) *Undisputed Truth - Smiling Faces Sometimes (1971) *George McCrae - I Get Lifted (1974) *The Soul Searchers - Ashley's Roachclip (1974) *El Chicano - Viva Tirado (1970) Exclusif aux versions Xbox One, PS4 et PC *Brass Construction - Changin' (1975) *Johnny "Guitar" Watson - Superman Lover (1976) *Ohio Players - Climax (1974) *Pleasure - Bouncy Lady *The Delfonics - Funny Feeling (1970) *The Chakachas - Stories *The Jackson Sisters - I Believe In Miracles (1973) *War feat. Eric Burdon - Magic Mountain (1976) Rebel Radio thumb DJ: Jesco White. Cette radio diffuse du Country. Bande-son: *Ozark Mountain Daredevils - If You Wanna Get To Heaven (1973) *Hank Thompson - I Don't Hurt Anymore (1957) *Johnny Paycheck - It Won't Be Long (And I'll Be Hating You) (1968) *Johnny Cash - General Lee (1982) *Hasil Adkins - Get Outta of My Car (1966) *Willie Nelson - Whiskey River (1978) *Jerry Reed - You Took All The Ramblin' Out Of Me (1972) *Charlie Feathers - Can't Hardly Stand It (1956) *Waylon Jennings - I Ain't Living Long Like This (1979) *Waylon Jennings - Are You Sure Hank Done It This Way (1975) *C.W. McCall - Convoy (1975) Exclusif aux versions Xbox One, PS4 et PC *Charlie Feathers - Get With It *Home & Jethro - She Made Toothpicks Of The Timber Of My Heart *Marvin Jackson - Dippin' Snuff *Ray Price - Crazy Arms *Tammy Wynette - D-I-V-O-R-C-E *The Highwaymen - Highwayman Soulwax FM thumb DJ: Soulwax. Cette radio diffuse de la Techno. Bande-son: *Mim Suleiman - "Mingi" (2010) *FKCLUB - "The Strange Art (Inflagranti Remix)" (2013) *Matias Aguayo - "El Sucu Tucu" (2013) *Joe Goddard feat. Valentina - "Gabriel (Soulwax Remix)" (2012) *Daniel Maloso - "Body Music" (2012) *Green Velvet & Harvard Bass - "Lazer Beams" (2012) *Zombie Nation - Tryouts (2012) *Tiga - Plush (Jacques Lu Cont Remix) (2012) *Pulp - After You (Soulwax Remix) (2013) *The Hacker - Shockwave (Gesaffelstein Remix) (2012) *Transistorcake - "Mr. Croissant Taker" (2012) *Goose - "Synrise (Soulwax remix)" (2012) *Jackson and his Computerband - "Arp #1" (2013) *Daniel Avery – "Naive Response" (2012) *Tom Rowland (The Chemical Brothers) - "Nothing But Pleasure" (2013) *Supersempfft - "Let's Beam Him Up" (2010) *Fatal Error - "Fatal Error" (1988) *Palmbomen - "Stock (Soulwax remix)" (2013) Space 103.2 thumb DJ: Bootsy Collins. Cette radio diffuse de la Funk. Bande-son: *Rick James - Give It to Me Baby (1981) *Evelyn "Champagne" King - I'm in Love (12" Dance Mix) (1981) *Eddie Murphy - Party All the Time (1985) *Bernard Wright – Haboglabotribin’ (1981) *Kleeer - Tonight (1984) *D. Train - You're the One for Me (1981) *Zapp - Heartbreaker (1983) *Kano - Can't Hold Back (Your Loving) (1982) *Taana Gardner – Heartbeat (1981) *One Way - Cutie Pie (1982) *Stevie Wonder - Skeletons (1987) *Sho Nuff - Funkasize You (1978) *Bootsy Collins - I Rather Be With You (1976) Exclusif aux versions Xbox One, PS4 et PC *Billy Ocean - Nights (Feel Like Getting Down) *Cameo - Back and Forth *Central Line - Walking Into Sunshine *Dazz Band - Joystick *Imagination - Flashback *Parliament - Flash Light *Parliament - Mothership Connection (Star Child) *The Fatback Band - Gotta Get My Hands On Some (Money) *Zapp & Roger - Do It Roger Vinewood Boulevard Radio thumb DJs: Nate Williams et Stephen Pope. Cette radio diffuse du Rock Alternatif. Bande-son: *The Black Angels - Black Grease (2006) *Sam Flax - Fire Doesn't Burn Itself (2012) *Metz - Wet Blanket (2012) *Ceremony - Hysteria (2012) *Bass Drum of Death - Crawling After You (2013) *Shark? - California Grrls (2013) *FIDLAR - Cocaine (2013) *Ty Segall Band - Diddy Wah Diddy (2012) *Moon Duo - Sleepwalker (2012) *Thee Oh Sees - The Dream (2011) *Hot Snakes - This Mystic Decade (2011) *Wavves - Nine Is God (2013) Exclusif aux versions Xbox One, PS4 et PC *Bleached - Next Stop (2013) *Coliseum - Used Blood (2014) *JEFF the Brotherhood - Sixpack (2012) *Mind Spiders - Fall in LIne (2012) *Nobunny - Gone For Good (2010) *The Men - Turn It Around (2012) *The Orwells - Who Needs You (2013) *The Soft Pack - Answer to Yourself (2009) Channel X thumb DJ: Keith Morris. Cette radio diffuse du Punk Rock. Bande-son: *Youth Brigade - Blown Away (1983) *The Germs - Lexicon Devil (1978) *The Weirdos - Life of Crime (1985) *Black Flag - My War (1984) *Descendents - Pervert (1985) *Circle Jerks - Rock House (1985) *T.S.O.L. - Abolish Government/Silent Majority (1981) *Suicidal Tendencies - Subliminal (1983) *Fear - The Mouth Don't Stop (The Trouble with Women IS) (1985) *Adolescents - Amoeba (1981) *Agent Orange - Bored of You (1980) *Off! - What's Next (2013) Exclusif aux versions Xbox One, PS4 et PC *D.O.A. - The Enemy (1980) *D.R.I. - I Don't Need Society (1985) *MDC - John Wayne Was a Nazi (1980) *Red Kross - Linda Blair (1982) *The Zeros - Don't Push Me Around (1980) *X - Los Angeles (1980) Blue Ark FM thumb DJ: Lee "Scratch" Perry. Cette radio diffuse du Reggae, du Dancehall et de la Dub. Bande-son: *Dennis Brown - Money in my Pocket (1972) *Half Pint - Crazy Girl (1997) *Joe Gibbs & The Professionals - Chapter Three (1978) *Lee Perry & The Full Experience - Disco Devil (1977) *Lee Perry & The Upsetters - Grumblin' Dub (1997) *Konshens - Gun Shot A Fire (2012) *Lee Perry & The Upsetters - I Am A Madman (1986) *Protoje - Kingston Be Wise (2012) *Gregory Isaacs - Night Nurse (1982) *Yellowman - Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt (1984) *Chronixx - Odd Ras (2012) *Tommy Lee - Pyscho (2012) *Junior Delgado - Sons of Slaves (1977) *Vybz Kartel & Popcaan - We Never Fear Dem (2011) Exclusif aux versions Xbox One, PS4 et PC *Busy Signal feat. Damian "Jr. Gong" Marley - Kingston Town (2012) *Danny Hensworth - Mr. Money Man (1978) *Demarco - Loyal (2014) *Lee "Scratch" Perry - Roast Fish and Cornbread (1978) *Sean Paul - Temperature (2006) *Vybz Kartel - Addi Truth (2014) East Los FM 106.2 thumb DJs: Don Cheto et Camilo Lara. Cette radio diffuse de l'Électronique hispanique, de la musique traditionnelle mexicaine, du Hip-Hop, du Rock et de la Ska. Bande-son: *Los Buitres De Culiacan Sinaloa- El Cocaino (2012) *Mexican Institute of Sound- Estoy (2012) *La Vida Boheme- Radio Capital (2011) *Fandango- Autos, Moda y Rock and Roll (1987) *Don Cheto- El Tatuado (2009) *Sonora Dinamita- Se Me Perdió La Cadenita (1978) *She's A Tease- Fiebre de Jack (2010) *Maldita Vecindad- Pachuco (1991) *Hechizeros Band- El Sonidito (2009) *Milkman- Fresco (2012) *Niña Dioz - Criminal Sound (2010) *La Liga Ft. Alika- Yo Tengo El Don (2012) *Los Tigres Del Norte- La Granja (2009) *Los Ángeles Negros- El Rey Y Yo (1970) *Jessy Bulbo - Maldito (2007) WorldWide FM thumb DJ: Gilles Peterson. Cette radio diffuse du Chillwave, du Jazz-Funk et de la World. Bande-son: *inc. - The Place (2013) *The Hics - Cold Air (2013) *Mala - Ghost (2012) *Swindle - Forest Funk (2012) *Tom Browne - Throw Down (1979) *Donald Byrd - You And The Music (1975) *Candido - Thousand Finger Man (1970) *Toro y Moi - Harm in Change (2013) *Kyodai - Breaking (2012) *Django Django - Waveforms (2011) *The Gaslamp Killer - Nissim (2012) *Owiny Sigoma Band - Harpoon Land (2013) *Yuna - Live Your Life (MELO-X MOTHERLAND GOD MIX) (2012) *Hackman - Forgotten Notes (2012) *Trickski - Beginnings (2011) *Cashmere Cat - Mirror Maru (2012) *Guts - Brand New Revolution (2011) *Tuccillo, Kiko Navarro Feat. Amor - Lovery (Soul Cuban Vibe Mix) (2012) *Richard Spaven, Vincent Helbers Feat Jonas Lonnas – 1750 (Outra) (2010) Exclusif aux versions Xbox One, PS4 et PC *Anushka - World in a Room *CHVRCHES - Recover (Cid Rim Remix) (2013) *Clap! Clap! - Viajero *Damfunk - Kildat (2009) *Earl Sweatshirt feat. Casey Veggies and Vince Staples - Hive *Flume - What You Need (2012) *Four Tet - Kool FM *Jamie Lidell - Runaway (2014) *Jimmy Edgar - Let Yrself Be (2012) *Jonwayne - Black Magic *Lion Babe - Treat Me Like Fire *Maga Bo - No Balanco De Conoa *Mount Kimbie - Made to Stray *Portishead - Numb (1994) *Randy Crawford - Street Life (1979) *Roman GianArthur - I69 *Sinkane - Shark Week *Smokey Robinson - Why You Wanna See My Bad Side? (1978) *William Onyeabor - Body & Soul Radio Mirror Park thumb DJ: Twin Shadow. Cette radio diffuse de la musique Indépendante. Bande-son: *Black Strobe - Boogie In Zero Gravity (2012) *Feathers - Dark Matter (2013) *Poolside - Do You Believe? (2010) *Dan Croll - From Nowhere (Baardsen Remix) (2012) *Jai Paul - Jasmine (Demo) (2012) *DJ Mehdi - Lucky Boy (Outlines Remix) (2007) *Yacht - Psychic City (Classixx Remix) (2009) *The C90's - Shine A Light (Flight Facilities Remix) (2010) *Twin Shadow - Shooting Holes (2010) *Toro Y Moi - So Many Details (2012) *Miami Horror - Sometimes (2009) *Yeasayer - Don't Come Close (2013) *The Chain Gang of 1974 - Sleepwalking (2013) *Age of Consent - Colours (2013) *Nite Jewel - Nowhere To Go (2013) *Battle Tapes - Feel The Same (2013) *Living Days - Little White Lie (2013) *Favored Nations - The Set Up (2013) *Tony Castles - Heart In The Pipes (KAUF Remix) (2011) *Neon Indian - Change Of Coast (2013) *Health - High Pressure Dave (2013) *Twin Shadow - Old Love / New Love (2013) Exclusif aux versions Xbox One, PS4 et PC *!!! - One Girl/One Boy (2013) *Age of Consent - Heartbreak (2012) *Cut Copy - Strangers in the Wind (2008) *Dom - Living In America (2010) *Holy Ghost! - Hold On (2011) *Hot Chip - Flutes (2012) *KAUF - When You're Out (2013) *Little Dragon - Crystalfim (2009) *Mitzi - Truly Alive (2013) *Neon Indian - Polish Girl (2011) *Niki & The Dove - The Drummer (2011) *Panama - Always (2014) *SBTRKT - Pharaohs (2011) *Scenic - Mesmerised (2013) *Toro Y Moi - New Beat (2011) *The Ruby Suns - In Real Life (2013) *Twin Shadow - Forget (2010) *Yeasayer - O.N.E. (2010) FlyLo FM thumb DJ: Flying Lotus. Cette radio diffuse de la musique expérimentale et de l'IDM. Bande-son: *Flying Lotus feat. Niki Randa - "Getting There" (2012) *Clams Casino - "Crystals" (2013) *Flying Lotus - "Crosswerved" (2013) *Flying Lotus - "Be Spin" (2013) *Flying Lotus & Eryka Badu - "See Thru To U" (2013) *Flying Lotus - "The Diddler" (2013) *Flying Lotus - "Computer Face Rmx" (2011) *Hudson Mohawke - "100hm" (2013) *Flying Lotus feat. Niki Randa - "The Kill" (2013) *Tyler, the Creator - "Garbage" (2013) *Outkast - "Elevators (Me & You)" (1996) *Captain Murphy - "Evil Grin" (2013) *Flying Lotus - "Catapult Man" (2013) *Dabrye - "Encoded Flow" (2006) *Machinedrum - "She Died There" (2011) *DJ Rashad – "It's Whack" (2013) *Thundercat - "Oh Sheit It's X" (2013) *Flying Lotus - "Stonecutters" (2013) *Shadow Child - "23" (2012) *Kingdom - "Stalker Ha" (2011) *Aphex Twin - "Windowlicker" (1999) Exclusif aux versions Xbox One, PS4 et PC *Dimlite - Into Vogon Skulls (2012) *DOOM - Masquatch (2014) *Doris - You Never Come Closer (1970) *Flying Lotus - Early Mountain *Flying Lotus - Osaka Trade *Flying Lotus feat. Krayzie Bone - Medication Medication (2014) *Kaskade - 4 AM (2006) *KNOWER - Fuck the Shower, Skip the Makeup (2010) *Lapalux - Make Money *Mono/Poly feat. Thundercat - B Adams (2014) *XXYYXX - What We Want (2014) The Lab FM thumb DJ : The Alchemist et Oh No The Lab FM est une station de radio présente uniquement dans les versions PC, Xbox 360, Xbox One et PS4 de Grand Theft Auto V. Elle diffuse du Hip-hop, de l'Electronica, du Rock, du Dancehall et du R&B. *Gangrene feat. Samuel T. Herring & Earl Sweatshirt - Play It Cool (2015) *Ab-Soul feat. Aloe Blacc – Trouble (2015) *Tunde Adebimpe feat. Sal P & Sinkane – Speedline Miracle Masterpiece (2015) *MC Eiht & Freddie Gibbs feat. Kokane – Welcome to Los Santos (2015) *Phantogram – K.Y.S.A (2015) *Vybz Kartel – Fast Life (2015) *King Avriel feat. A$AP Ferg – 20's 50's 100's (2015) *MNDR feat. Killer Mike - Lock & Load (2015) *Popcaan feat. Freddie Gibbs – Born Bad (2015) *E-40 feat. Dam-Funk & Ariel Pink – California (2015) *Wavves - Leave (2015) *Curren$y & Freddie Gibbs – Fetti (2015) *Little Dragon – Wanderer (2015) WCTR thumb WCTR est une radio de talk show. Elle est uniquement disponible à Los Santos. Blaine County Talk Radio thumb Blaine County Talk Radio est une station de radio concervatrice de talk show. Elle est uniquement disponible à Blaine County. Self Radio thumb DJ : Cliff Lane et Andee Self Radio est une station de radio personnalisable disponible uniquement dans la version PC de Grand Theft Auto V. Autres radios Trois autres radios devaient apparaître dans le jeu: PMR et Nightride FM, ainsi qu'une radio sans nom qui diffusait de la pop des années 80. Les deux premiers se sont fait remplacer par d'autres stations, et la troisième a fusionné avec Non Stop Pop FM. de:Radiosender (V) en:Radio Stations in GTA V es:Radios de Grand Theft Auto V pl:Stacje radiowe w GTA V pt:Rádios do GTA V ru:Радиостанции в GTA V uk:Радіостанції в GTA V Catégorie:Stations de radio Catégorie:Stations de radio dans GTA V